


I like to be on the winning team

by Mijke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Chimeras, McCall Pack, Other, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Psychopath Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijke/pseuds/Mijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader joins Theo and his chimera-pack. He is not sure whether to trust her or not, but when a fight seems to come, he has no choice. But what side is she really on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm here to join you

“I’m not here to stop or kill you. I’m here to join you,” you said. 

Theo looked into your golden eyes. He had pinned you against the wall as soon as you walked in so he was standing really close. You could see the confused look in his eyes. He was listening to your heartbeat but since he could not hear any irregularities, he had to assume that you were speaking the truth.  
He slowly released you and you saw his claws disappear. “Why?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know… I like to be on the winning team and Scott has no idea what he is doing. I am making this decision purely out of self-preservation. Besides, you are the one that wanted me here in the first place, remember? When you first arrived here in Beacon Hills, you told me that you wanted me in your pack. Well, here I am.”  
You saw his eyes fixated on your chest, as if he was trying to see your heartbeat, and it frustrated him that he could not hear your heart skip. When he was finally done focusing on your heartbeat, you looked you in the eyes. Your eyes had shifted back to their normal color.

“Why should I trust you? You could just run back to Scott every night and tell him everything that you have learned here. You could be a spy.”  
I sighed. This trust-thing was going to take a while, but you knew that before you came here.   
You pointed at the couch. “Well, I’ll just make myself comfortable here then. You can see for yourself that I’m not going anywhere. That couch looks comfortable enough for me to sleep on.”  
After saying this, you did not wait for a response. You took off your jacket and threw it onto the couch. It was funny how the confusion was just all over Theo’s face, when you walked right past him and plunged onto the couch. Theo just stood there like a statue, not able to move. You were not the only one to have ever slept on this couch. The smells of the rest of Theo’s pack were all over it and soon, yours would be too. Leaving your scent all over someone’s house was kind of a big deal for werewolves. That was probably why Theo was still standing there, not sure what to do next. You did not give him much of a choice though, since you were already taking off your shoes. When he finally turned around, he looked at you with a conflicted look in his eyes. “Damn right I’ll be keeping an eye on you. You can be sure of that, but for now, yeah, make yourself comfortable.” For a second there, you thought that he actually did not believe you, but then he smirked. That was a good sign. You smiled back at him, and then closed your eyes as you reclined your body in a horizontal position. You knew that Theo would be watching you tonight, but falling asleep like this was not that hard for you. Since you came wandering into Beacon Hills a few months ago, you had done nothing but sleep on other people’s couches. Mostly Derek’s couch though. His door was always open for you. And besides, Theo’s couch was very comfortable. 

You woke up to the smell of food. Someone was baking an egg, if you were not mistaken. It actually smelled really good, so you opened your eyes and sat up. A blanket? You did not remember there being a blanket last night. Someone must have gotten a blanket for you when you were already asleep. You wondered who it could be. Probably not Theo, he was not that considerate. You smiled. 

“Hey!” Hayden sat down next to you with a big smile on her face. “It’s really cool that you are here, I always knew that you would get bored of Scott’s pack soon enough!” She must have been the one to get the blanket for you. You had always been nice to Hayden at school, unlike some other people. You figured that she was just happy to have a friend in the pack now. She handed you a plate. Eggs, just like you had smelled them earlier. “Theo is still asleep, but he asked me to keep an eye on you, which I really do not mind. I mean, not that you need someone to watch you though. I’m not sure why Theo thinks that that is necessary. It’s so great to have you here.” You sat there, silently eating your eggs, while Hayden kept on rattling about how cool it was that you joined Theo, until she suddenly went silent.

Theo walked into the room. His eyes were fixed on you the whole time. You did not need to see him to know this. The silence in the room was getting awkward so you continued the conversation with Hayden. The two of you did not talk about much though. It was a conversation about boys, since she seemed to have a thing for Liam, a beta in Scott’s pack. “Do you think it could work? I mean, you are a member of Scotts pack so you must have been close with Liam as well.”   
Theo violently slammed his mug down onto the kitchen counter. The sound made both you and Hayden jump up. You were surprised the mug was still intact. Theo rushed over to Hayden and pushed her up against the wall. “She is NOT a member of Scott’s pack, not anymore!” Hayden realized the mistake she had made and tried to apologize, but you were faster. You dug your claws into Theo’s chest and slammed him onto the floor. “It's not her fault!” you yelled at him. Gosh he had a temper. His golden eyes were digging into yours. You were trying to read each other. The eyes are supposed to be a window to the soul, right? Well, right now you were both busy trying to see through each others windows. What was he thinking?   
After a few seconds you released Theo, not wanting to start a big fight on your first day that you were bound to lose. He got up and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. You turned around and smiled at Hayden, who was staring at you with her mouth wide open. Challenging Theo must be a rare thing around here. You knew that he was the alpha, but still, he had no right to act that way towards Hayden. He was just really tense, having you around. It was not easy for him, that much you could see in his eyes. 

“I’m gonna… go... I think…” Hayden said. I raised an eyebrow at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on me? I mean, I’m not going anywhere, but still…” Hayden looked at you for a second. “Theo was asleep earlier when he asked me to watch you, he is awake now.” I laughed. “Awake? Yeah that is quite the understatement.” Hayden managed to smile nervously, before she grabbed her coat and left. You did not know where she could be going though. Theo had not given her any kind of mission. She probably just needed to get out of there. Theo being this tense really did not have a great impact on the atmosphere.   
You sunk back onto the couch, not sure what to do next. Your eyes searched the room. You were not sure what you were looking for, but you did not really have anything better to do. When your eyes came across the door to Theo’s room, they stopped. You closed your eyes to focus on your hearing. Maybe you could hear Theo. When you managed to focus your hearing on the sounds coming from the room, you turned out to be right. You heard Theo. His heartbeat. It was racing like crazy. Maybe he was mad? He always seemed to be so in control, so perhaps you should check on him.   
You stood up and walked towards his room. One knock on the door was all it took for him to invite you in.

You opened the door and there he was, sitting on his bed. “Close it,” he ordered. You closed the door and opened your mouth to ask him if he was okay. He, however, was anticipating this question. “I’m fine,” he said. He didn’t sound fine though, he sounded angry. 

“Look, I’m sorry if I was out of line there, but Hayden had done nothing to deserve that from you. Me being here will just take some getting used to. Not just for her.”

He sighed. “I know, but I am just, really… angry. You know? Everyone is doing everything to piss me off and I need to do something about it.”

You were not a therapist, not by a long shot, but you tried. “Then why not do something about it?” 

He turned around and looked at her. “You are right, I have to do something. I have to kill something, or someone.” This was not quite what you meant when you told him to do something but for Theo, this was the clear option. Killing someone. And not just someone. You could see it on his face. He had decided. “I am going to kill Scott, and everyone else in that stupid pack who tries to get in my way.”

Your heart started racing, which he obviously noted. “What, you are a part of my pack now right? Or can’t you handle this? Killing them?” 

I carefully thought about my answer. “Well, I didn’t think it would some to this so fast, but I guess it doesn’t really matter. It would have come to this sooner or later anyway.” 

This answer seemed to satisfy him. He turned his face away from her again. You could almost hear him thinking. He was plotting. The fight was going to happen. Theo’s pack against Scott’s pack. Before all of this, you knew that Scott’s pack did not stand a chance against Theo. Theo was strong and so was his pack. They never let anyone get close enough to Theo. It was like a well-oiled machine. Scott’s pack was different. It was more made up out of individuals, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Stiles was not even a supernatural being, but he was still a part of the pack. A strange pack, but a pack anyway, and before all of this, Scotts pack would have lost to Theo's pack.   
But now, you were not so sure anymore.


	2. Let's do this

The next days were filled with practice. Theo was determined to kill Scott, and he was not about to let anyone ruin this. He would let Hayden, Tracy, Corey and Josh beat each other up until they were so tired that they could barely stand on their feet. You, however, were a different story. Because he still wanted to keep an eye on you, just to be sure, you usually ended up training with him. It was okay though, since he underestimated you quite a bit and because of that you managed to take him down a couple of times, which felt great. He was still stronger than you though, and he liked that. Theo managed to win most of the fights simply because of that strength.

After what felt like your millionth skirmish, there you were again, pinned to the floor, with Theo hovering over you.

“You should maybe eat a sandwich or something, you don’t weigh anything and that makes it so easy for me to just toss you around,” he said with a smirk on his face.   
“Very funny, Raeken. You can let me go now,” you muttered.   
He got up and offered you a hand. He had never done that before. Offering you his hand. You looked at his hand for a second, and after some consideration, you took his hand. Instead of pulling you up, he took your whole arm and then threw you over his shoulder, which took you completely by surprise. 

“PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!” you yelled.   
The other members of the pack turned their heads your way but Theo gave them the thumbs up. “She’s fine,” he said, smiling. “She just needs a sandwich, right [Y/N]?” You sighed. You would not win this so you just let him carry you back inside and into the kitchen where he put you down. “You know, I’m not actually hungry,” you complained.   
“I know, but I wanted to talk to you about things, and did not want to do this in front of the rest of the pack.” You raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell could this be about? He noticed your confusion.  
“I’m sorry for not trusting you at first. It has been great having you here. I guess you want them all dead as much as I do…” You nodded. It was all you could do. Theo apologizing to you had robbed you of all words.   
“Let’s do this tomorrow… we don’t have to wait any longer. We can take them. We can take them now.” His eyes flashed yellow. He meant it. The anger in him was taking over. “Let’s kill them all tomorrow.” Why discuss this only with you? Did he want your approval? Your help?  
I shrugged. “That is not much of a plan, Theo. How are you all going to get them in one place? They will never just come because you ask them to.” 

He knew I was right. You could see his mind searching for solutions. Suddenly he started to smile. “They don’t know where you are, don’t they?” He was definitely forming a plan here.   
“I don’t know. They probably think I just ran off. I don’t think they care much anyway. Maybe they didn’t even notice that I was gone. They certainly did not notice me when I was there, so why would they notice now?” He laughed. “Perfect. Do you still have your phone somewhere?” You walked over to your coat and took out your phone. It had been dead pretty much since the moment you arrived there. Theo threw you a charger and you plugged in your phone. After a couple of minutes, there was enough power to turn it on. You had a bunch of missed calls. Theo looked over your shoulder to see what was on your phone. “I guess they did notice,” you stated. “You were a member of Scotts pack. I have noticed that Scott gets really protective over his pack. Even if you were not the most important member of the pack, they will still be looking for you,” Theo said. You knew he was right. “You can get them all in one place. You know what to say, don’t you?” he continued. Again, you knew he was right. You knew exactly what to say to Scott and how it would trigger him. You started typing out a message. 

“I have got your stupid werewolf friend. She might not survive much more of whatever it is that I am doing to her. What that is exactly, I will leave that up to your imagination. But it’s probably worse. Tomorrow morning, 11 o’clock, at the lacrosse field. You know what will happen if you don’t show.”

You showed it to Theo. “They will know it came from you,” you said. “I’m just not sure whether I should say something about….” You were cut short by Theo grabbing your phone from your hand. He pressed the ‘send’ button, and put your phone in his pocket. “It’s great. It will work. Get some sleep,” he said. After that he walked outside, probably to inform the others about the plan. You yawned. He was right about getting some sleep. You would probably need it for tomorrow. Unfortunately, sleep was kind of becoming a difficult thing for you. You would lay Theo’s couch had turned into your bed. You had been using it every night and since nobody actually used the couch as a couch, the pillows and blanket had been laying there ever since. You made yourself comfortable but could not really sleep. 

After a while you heard Theo coming your way. He knew that you were still awake, so he did not bother to check first before he took out your phone and showed it to you. Scott had replied and the plan had worked. 

“We will be there. You will regret ever touching her.” 

You did not sleep that night. 

It was 10 in the morning. Tracy, Corey, Josh and Hayden were all there, but you could smell the anxiety around all of them. They were nervous. This all-out battle would decide a lot of things, and everyone knew that. Theo, on the other hand, could not be happier. He knew that Scott and his pack would not stand a chance now that he had you.   
“Hayden, go ahead and check if they indeed show up. Text me when they are there,” Theo demanded. Hayden nodded and left. When she closed the door behind her, Theo waited for a few minutes and then sighed. 

“We all know what is going on between Liam and Hayden. If she gives you any trouble, any trouble at all, consider her the enemy. Kill her if you must.”  
Tracy, Corey and Josh just started at him. You did too. You did not see this order coming. It was clear that Theo did not want any further conversation about this, since he continued talking about other matters. “Scott is mine. You all go for the rest of them, you understand?”  
Everyone nodded. “Great. I’ll get the car,” he concluded. 

“I call shotgun then,” you said. Theo turned around and looked at you with a serious face. He could not appreciate the joke at the moment. He considered this to be a very serious situation. “Or I could sit in the back…” you said, almost whispering. Theo stared at you a little longer. Your sense of humor was confusing to him. Why would you be joking now, when you were just about to kill your old pack? 

You returned the stare. Your heartbeat was steady as usual, so Theo turned around and walked to the car without talking to anyone. The rest of the pack ran after him, but you waited a bit longer. When everyone was outside, you took a knife from the kitchen counter and put it into your boot. Can’t hurt to bring some more weapons, you figured. After that, you went after the pack and got into the back of the car. Getting in the front of the car suddenly seemed like a pretty bad idea. Theo received a text from Hayden that Scott and his pack were all there. He smiled. “Let’s do this.”

When you all arrived there, you quickly met up with Hayden. The smell of excitement was still all over Theo and you found that pretty disturbing. You decided to no longer pay attention to it. The rest of the pack seemed to be doing the same. They were all looking at Theo like they were expecting some heroic speech or something before going to battle. Instead, Theo just started walking to the field. Tracy and Hayden on his one side and Corey and Josh on his other side. Theo pulled you behind. His big posture was making you completely invisible to Scott and the rest. You rolled your eyes. Theatrical Theo probably wanted to to make a dramatic appearance. 

When the two packs saw each other, you could see eyes flickering in different colors all over the field.   
“Where is [Y/N]?” Scott asked. “I swear, if you hurt her in any way, I will make you pay for it,” Derek yelled. Theo was getting even more excited now. He was enjoying this. He wanted to make Scott and his pack to feel pain, so he stepped aside, revealing me to everyone. 

“She is fine. I would never hurt my own pack,” he said. You thought about what he said earlier, about killing Hayden if necessary. So what he said was not exactly true, but you knew he was saying it to make a point. That you were with him now.   
You could see Lydia and Stiles look at each other in confusion. Theo listened to their racing heartbeats and smiled. Scott looked at you. They were all looking at you now. You just stood there, waiting for someone to say something. 

“What did you do to her?” Derek growled. The anger was all over his face. It was terrifying to see.

“I did not do anything to her, isn’t that obvious? She came to me. She knew that you guys did not stand a chance. Not against me. I will always see you coming. I will always be stronger. My pack will always be stronger, and now that I have [Y/N], we are unstoppable. Scott, your pack is pathetic. She knew that, that is why she came to me. She knew that you all mean nothing. You are all weak. With me by her side, she will never know weakness again.”  
That was all it took. Theo had hit a nerve.   
Both packs were now running towards each other and you knew exactly what to do now. When Theo started running, you planted your foot in front of his foot, which made him fall down to the ground. He did not see this coming and that was exactly the point. You quickly reached for the knife in your boot and drove it through Theo with great force. His howl filled the whole field. The whole county probably. It was a howl filled with betrayal and pain. The stopped moving but you knew he was not dead. He would survive. 

Tracy screamed and came running towards you. 'Oh fuck', was the only thing you could think before you felt her tail cut you in your neck. The venom did not take long to spread through your venom and you fell down to the ground. There was nothing more you could do now. Your part of the plan was over. The rest was up to Scott and the rest. You had disabled Theo. You expected Tracy to come and end it but someone else took her down. Scott. You heard someone else rushing over to you and you did not need to look that way to know who it was. Derek. 

Derek kneeled down beside you and cupped your face with his hands. “Are you okay? What did they do to you? I’m here now. I will never leave you again, I promise.” You smiled. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Deal with Theo and the rest.” Derek shrugged. “That pack is not much without Theo. Scott and the others have got it. You are more important to me. He pressed a kiss against your lips. Being paralyzed had never been so frustrating. You wanted to hold him, to kiss him back and so much more.   
“I missed you so much, [Y/N]. I am never letting you do anything this reckless ever again.”  
You smiled. “I missed you too. And stop worrying about me, I’m fine. Aside from the kanima venom, but that will pass.” 

He picked you up and carried you off the field. The way he was holding you, you could not see much, but you saw enough. You saw Hayden and Liam holding each other. They would be fine. Everyone would be fine. Except for Theo maybe, you did not know exactly what would happen to him, but right now, you could not care less about Theo.   
You had missed Derek’s arms. Oh how you loved his strong arms wrapped around you. You wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms around him as well but that would have to wait a bit. You had missed Derek’s smell. Even before going to Theo, you and Derek had decided to stay away from each other so that his smell would not be all over you. That would have given it all away.   
He had not been happy about the plan, but they all knew there was no other way to reach Theo. He was too well protected by his pack so this was the only way to get to him. And since you were the only one who could successfully control your heartbeat, it had to be you. Plus, Scott had sensed that he liked you, so the chances of him accepting you would be high. It had worked. It had all worked. Derek and Scott were the only ones that knew about the plan, so that the others’ reactions would be as realistic as possible. You would have to apologize to them soon, but not right now. 

Derek called for Stiles. You knew that Derek would not leave you alone anytime soon so he needed someone to drive you and him home. Stiles came running and when he saw me and Derek he got the message and opened up the door to his Jeep. Derek carefully got in the back seat while holding you. Stiles closed the door behind the two of you and he got behind the wheel. You felt the Jeep start up and you knew where Stiles was taking you. Derek’s loft was waiting for you. The big, comfortable bed was waiting for you. The thought of this alone made you sleepy. Derek could sense your exhaustion. “It’s okay, I will still be here when you wake up.” That was the last thing you heard before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the second part, which will come soon.  
> Thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
